The House of Hades
by Athena's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Perecy and Annabeth must travel through Tartarus to stop Gaea batteling old and new monsters. Meanwhile Piper,Jason, Leo,Frank,Hazel, and Nico must tavel to Greece to save their friends while war rages on at Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

Chapter I

_**Annabeth**_

I try to sit up but bone in my body,every inch of my flesh burns as if I am on fire. I try to rmrmber what I did to cause myself so much it hits me like a freight train, Arachne, my mothers statue, Percy holding on to me, wait Percy. Where was he I forced myself into a sitting position my muscles didn't seem to hurt as much now that I was concentrating on the one thing that meant something. I frantically began to cral along the stone floor the burn subsiding to a numb ache. I was to terrified to call out his name for two reasons the first one being that I hadn't let myself forget where I was and the second one being that if I did call out his name there was a chance he wouldn't answer me.

I heard a groan followed by a maniacal laugh. I spun aound to see Percy's limp body lying on the ground and leaning above him was a woman with a serpent tail and distorted face. She was looking at Percy as if he was a meal which I suppose to her he could be. I forced myself into a standing position overcome with determination to save Percy's life. The serpent lady hadn't seen me yet so I wipped the sweat off my face and carefully took a step forward.

"Go away, leave him alone."I said with as much authority as Piper would have.

"I'm afraid I can't leave my little brother alone daughter of Athena,"she hissed at me.

I was a little confused. It might have to do with the fact I'm still not entirely comprehensive.I tried to think of who she claimed to be Percy's sister but Posiedon had many children so that didn't narrow it down very much.

"Would you mind telling me what you plan to do with your brother?"I asked her.

She turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile,"Why I plan to drink his blood and eat his flesh, and prehaps if I still hunger will do the same to you."

She turned her attention back to Percy forgetting that I even existed. THen a light bulb went off in my head _Lamia. _A woman cursed by Hera because she loved Zeus. She also lost all of her children and had the ability to remove her eyes from there socketts. She also had a nasty habit of eating people.

"I think the time has come for me to end my baby brother's suffering"she muttered. She then leaned down and lightly pressed her withered lips to Percy's neck.

"NO!" I screamed but I feared it was to late.


	2. Chapter 2 Nico

Chapter II

_**Nico**_

I feel so incredibly stupid. How could I let them go like that I should've jumped in after him I at least knew how to get around there they would be lost and scared and no monster in their right mind would give up killing a child of one of the big three. I lay on a couch in one of the living rooms staring up at the tiles above my head. I heard the others talking about what had happened, but I personally didn't want to discuss it. So I drifted in and out of sleep. While I slept dreams somehow found me for the first time in months.

_I was standing in a solid white room across from a girl I recognized. She looked pained as if just looking at me was bringing back extremly unpleasent memories, and I couldn't blame tears bagan to form in her eyes and I felt as if though this was impossible the girl I knew would be caught dead before she alowed anyone to see her be weak. She started murmering something I couldn't understand. I didn't understand I understood why she would resent me, but fear me that was absurd. It wasn't until I heard a voice coming from behind me that I realized she couldn't see me and was terrified of something else. the voice said "Your friend Percy is dead and your little girl Annabeth will soon join my side as well." I shuddered. She got a hard look in her eye and opened he mouth to speak but the voice of my sister Hazel came fom her mouth telling me to wake up. Then, just like that Thalia was gone._

Hazel was leaning above me with a gimace on her face. I knew who she was thinking aboout. She and Percy had become really good friends duing the quest thet went on last year.

"You know they are still alive right"I reasued her. Even though I wasn't entirely sure myself anymore not after what my dream had told me, but the rest of the crew needed faith and for me to be strong so I put on a brave face.

She nodded but didn't say anything and I felt aweful fo her.

"Piper wants to talk to us up on the deck" she muttered.

I stood up from the couch and followed big sister who was actually younger than I up the stairs to the upper deck to listen to some charmspeak from one of our friends.

**Hey guys I decided to write what I would like to happen in the** **next Heroes of Olympus series ****The House of Hades**** please review on it I REmy witing ALLY want to know what you guys think of my writing. I know somethings are probally gramatically incorrect or spelled wrong but I really am trying. So let me know if you want to see something happen or if you think I'm just a terrible writer let me know that as well and I will stop torturing people lol. So I plan updating this pretty often, at least once a week.**

**Thanks bunches I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jason

**O.K. I know I said I would try to update reguraly but I've been EXTREMLY busy lately. I've been practicing a lot and have had to pull many extra rehersals and long nights preparing for the Nutcrack but I'm back now and promise to try and do better.**

Chapter 3: Jason

_ Alright it's official I am the worst person in the whole wide world._I thought to myself for at least a solid hour. My mind I felt like was having a wrestling match. I almost was happy that Percy had fallen. See what I mean terrible. Though having him out of the way meant no more having to defend ? UGgh. I don't know what to do.

Piper's voice broke through the confusion in my head. "Hey Jason would you mind coming up to the top deck?" I heard her yell down to me.

"Yea I'm coming"I replied.

I trudged up the stairs and my eyes met Piper's tear streaked ones. I pulled her into a hug and for that moment at least I knew Percy and Annabeth falling was a bad thing. Piper broke away and climbed up on to the helm .

"Guys we can't quit like this I know your feeling down I am to. But Percy and Annabeth need us. We are the only ones who can save them now. If we give up then we are basically signing their death sentence and then what? Our camps are at war so if we don't come back with them there will be nothing left. So drry toy eyes pull on your big girl pants and lets get this job done."She preached to us.

Piper's words seemed to encourage the others a little bit. They moved faster and with a purpose. Leo took his place at the helm and started ordering the others to jobs. He told me to go check on something on the bottom deck I disapperared dowwn the stairs.

I don't know how long I sat there but when Frank came down he was furious. I wanted to appologize but before a word could come out of my mouth I broke down into tears. Frank's gazedidn't soften though. He just shook his head and went back up stairs.

No one else came down looking for me. I heard a bunch of comotion up on the upper deck but I tuned it out. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't care if no one ever came looking for me or if anyone ever found me. I just wanted to be alone.

**I know that wasn't very good but don't worry it will get better I promise.**


End file.
